In another world at the whim of a God
by Ren Ashbell 9029
Summary: Oh no, Kami-sama mató accidentalmente por "error" al héroe y ahora trata de reemplazarlo con otra persona de un mundo lejano, para que comience una segunda vida en un mundo paralelo. El nuevo héroe se encuentra con varias personas al mismo tiempo que importantes compañeros mientras soluciona los problemas del anterior héroe [Remake de toda la historia]
1. Prólogo

-Odio ser portador de malas noticias, pero lamento decir que estás muerto

-¿EH?

El viejo junto a alguien parecido a una especie de samurai japones inclinaron la cabeza ante mí. Allí estábamos, en un mar de nubes. Se extendían hasta donde el ojo podía ver, tal vez incluso más lejos que eso. En medio de todo, estábamos sentados juntos en un pequeño piso de alrededor de 8 metros y medio, para ser precisos. Era una simple habitación pequeña, aunque esa descripción era un ajuste suelto, ya que carecía de paredes y techo y flotaba en las nubes. Estaba amoblada con una pequeña mesa de té, un juego de cajones, una vieja TV CRT, y un teléfono antiguo. Todo era muy clásico, si nada más.

Pero todo esto aparte, regresando al Señor Dios. O al menos, el hombre decía ser Dios. Este tipo Dios afirmó que yo había muerto en un accidente hecho por el Dios que estaba a atras.

-Temo decir que mi subordinado ha cometido un pequeño error cuando dejó caer un rayo en el mundo de abajo. En verdad, lo siento, ¡las posibilidades de que suceda son tan bajas para empezar!

-Realmente, no puedo disculparme lo suficiente

-Ahh…¿ok? ¿así que estoy muerto? ¿Donde estoy, es el cielo?

-Ah, no. Esto está actualmente muy por encima del cielo. Es donde viven todos los Dioses. Podrías llamarlo el Reino Divino, supongo que esta mas arriba de lo que ustedes llaman el paraíso. En realidad soy el Dios de Dioses y tuve que convocarte aquí. Los seres humanos ordinariamente no pueden ni soñar el venir aquí, sabes. Ahora, um, Ash… Ash…

-Soy Ren Ashbell. Ren es mi nombre de pila

-Sí, sí, joven Ren -El Viejo Dios se dirigió a mí mientras el otro Dios nos servía una taza de té.

-Joven Ren, ¿no estás un poco tranquilo en esta situación? Estás muerto. Pensé que habrías estado más en pánico, o incluso furioso

-Bueno, creo que fue tan repentino que no me siento que halla muerto, y bueno no suelo ser del tipo de personas que señalan los errores de otros para echarlos en cara o así.

-Esa es una perspectiva bastante filosófica, ademas de ser alguien muy honesto

Aun así, nunca pensé que moriría a los 19 años, realmente por fin estaba en mi plena juventud donde podía gozar de muchas cosas pero ahora ya no

Tomo un poco de té mientras ese pensamiento cruzaba por mi mente

-Delicioso.

-Muchas Gracias

-Entonces, ¿qué sucede después? ¿Volvere a nacer o seré mandado al cielo o talves al infierno?

-Oh no. ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! Todo esto fue culpa mía, y con mucho gusto me responsabilizaré de ello. Serás resucitado en un momento, no te preocupes por eso. Pero…

El Dios Japonés tropezó con sus palabras por un momento. No pude evitar preguntarme qué estaba mal.

-Sin duda puedo regresarte a la vida, pero no puedo simplemente devolverte de donde viniste. Hay reglas sobre este tipo de cosas, ¿entiendes? Una vez más, permíteme que me disculpe profundamente por esta situación, aunque halla conseguido el permiso, muchas personas vieron tu accidente y ya se te ha dado por muerto por bastante tiempo para un humano… bueno ahora, al grano

 _Asi que muchas personas me vieron morir, vaya eso no será un lindo recuerdo_

-Es posible concederte una vida en un mundo diferente. Una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, por así decirlo. Por supuesto, entenderé si no te gusta la idea, pero…

-Suena bien para mí

-… ¿Lo es?

Encontrando su apología sin fin siendo cortada, la cara del Dios Superior estaba ahora casi cómicamente en blanco.

-Si esa es la forma en que tiene que ser, entonces eso es todo lo que hay que hacer. Estoy honestamente feliz de tener otra oportunidad

-Realmente eres un joven increíble

-Definitivamente podrías haber hecho algo de ti mismo si aún estuvieras vivo allí

-Por favor, perdona mi descuido

El pobre Dios Japonés se veía muy oprimido.

Supongo que el Dios japonés estaba asi debido que morí en Japón,

 _Vaya vacaciones las mías, buscaba descanso y ahora que morí era un descanso eterno… espera revivire así que el chiste ya no queda. Dejando bromas aparte, no puedo creer que el Dios Superior me recuerde a mi abuelo_

 _Sabía que era una tontería, pero definitivamente empatizaba con mi abuelo, decían que era el mismo solo que joven._

 _Bueno además, estaba hablando con un Dios de Dioses. Nunca había sido muy religioso, pero despues de todo parecía que eran reales y habia conocido a uno de los Dioses de Japón y no solo a el sino al Dios De Dioses, no creo estar en la posición de decirles que hagan todo bien de nuevo. Me sentí muy triste por nunca poder volver a ver a mi familia o amigos o incluso a esa chica, pero esta situación no era algo que pudiera arreglarse culpando a los Dioses después de todo se habían disculpado. Mi madre me dijo que fuera una buena persona, el tipo de persona que perdonara a otras personas cuando cometieran errores. Despues de todo, los Dioses eran gente también ¿No?._

-Al menos, permíteme compensarte de alguna manera. Se me permite concederte pequeños favores se ¿Te viene alguna cosa a la mente?

-Hm bueno, déjame pensarlo…

Ser capaz de ir a casa sería bueno, pero eso estaba en contra de las reglas. Como tal, no tuve más remedio que pensar en otra cosa. Algo que podría ser de utilidad para mí en el nuevo mundo.

-El mundo al que me envías … ¿qué clase de lugar es?

-Ah, en comparación con tu mundo no estan desarrollado como ahora. Hm… en tu mundo sería el de la Edad Media, ¿no? Supongo que está cerca de ese nivel, desde el punto de vista social. ¡Bueno, la mitad al menos! Varía un poco según la ubicación

 _Bueno… eso fue ciertamente una caída en cuanto a la calidad de vida se refiere. Escuchar eso me hizo sentir un poco preocupado. ¿Podría realmente sobrevivir sólo siendo arrojado a ese tipo de paisaje sin saberlo, a defenderme por mí mismo?Oh, eso es todo, me di cuenta._

-Creo que se me ocurre algo…

-¿Oh? ¿Ahí está? Dímelo y veré qué se puede hacer.

-Primero me gustaria si pudiera tener el Modo Histeria

-¿Modo Histeria?

-Si ya sabes, el Síndrome de la Histeria de Savant

-Lamento decirte esto pero no se que es, deja lo busco

El Dios Japonés saco de sus ropas una laptop, después de unos minutos

-¡Oh ya veo! ¡Suena interesante! Considéralo cumplido, aunque como ya sabes tendrás sus respectivas restricciones

-Enserio muchas gracias, lo segundo es esto, ¿puedes hacer que pueda usarlo mientras estoy allí?

Mostré el artículo que deseaba de mi bolsillo del uniforme. Un objeto similar a una pequeña placa de metal, ¡el dispositivo conocido como el todopoderoso teléfono celular! Bueno, realmente, era sólo mi smartphone.

-¿Eso es todo? Bueno, supongo que es posible … tendría que imponer algunas restricciones sobre su uso, sin embargo, si es eso es aceptable

-¿Cómo qué restricciones?

-No serás capaz de comunicarte directamente con nadie a través de este. En términos más simples, debo decir que no puedes usarlo para interactuar con tu antiguo mundo. No enviarás mensajes de texto, no publicarás en sitios web y no harás llamadas salientes. Sin embargo, seguirás siendo capaz de observar, explorar y utilizar las funciones de búsqueda y demás. Qué más… ¡oh, si! te daré mi número de teléfono también

-Suena bien para mí y por último una cosa, quisiera algo como el inventario que se usan en los juegos de este estilo

-Dejame ver para ver si puedo

El Dios Japonés tecleo de nuevo y de nueva cuenta parecía feliz por mi elección

-Ya veo, bueno al parecer el tuyo tendrá espacio ilimitado al igual que el peso, y un último detalle es que no avanzara el tiempo ahi, ya que supongo que quieres guardar comida así no se echará a perder

Solo asentí

Toda la información de mi antiguo mundo lo haría un arma poderosa además de tener el poder del Histery Mode sin contar que podré guardar todo los alimentos. No sabía exactamente cómo es ese mundo pero conocimientos y poder seguro sobreviviré a ese mundo

-Voy a vincular la batería directamente a tu magia para mantenerlo cargado en todo momento. No tendrás que preocuparte de que se le acabe la energía.

-Lo siento, ¿acabas de decir magia? ¿Me estás diciendo que la gente de mi nuevo mundo puede lanzar hechizos y cosas así?

-Bueno, sí. No tengas miedo, deberías ser capaz de usarla libremente a su debido tiempo

 _Iba a convertirme en un mago. Asombroso. Realmente iba a ser un mago cuando comenzara una vida en otro mundo_

-Todo bien, entonces. Deberíamos actualmente ver cómo volver a ponerte en pie ahora, ¿eh?

-Gracias por todo esto, en serio

-De ningún modo. Toda esta situación fue el resultado de nuestro error, para empezar. Ah, hablando de eso, una última cosa

El Dios Japonés se acercó gentilmente y levantó su brazo hacia mí. Una especie de joya apareció de su mano, tenía la forma de la mitad de un jing y yang, esta la habia visto hace poco en mi viaje, era una Magatama y esta se introdujo en mi

-Es un regalo que te permitirá crear fuego y además te será fácil que puedas comunicarte personalmente conmigo, puedes considerarlo mi disculpa personal

-Gracias, una pregunta, ¿Acaso eres el Dios Tsukuyomi?

-Asi es, me sorprende que lo hallas descubierto

Ahora el Dios de Dioses se terminó acercado y levantado su mano gentilmente una Luz apareció. Estaba envuelto en una cálida y suave luz por un momento.

-Sería muy trágico que fueras a morir de nuevo inmediatamente después de ser revivido, así que le he dado a todas tus habilidades básicas un pequeño aumento. Tu cuerpo será más fuerte, tu mente más nítida, y así sucesivamente. De cualquier manera, debería ser considerablemente más difícil de morir esta vez. ¡Bueno, a menos que algún tonto Dios deje caer un rayo en tu cabeza!

El amable viejo sonrió mientras el joven sonrió irónicamente.

-No podré hacer mucho por ti directamente una vez que estés en el mundo de abajo. Así que considérelo un pequeño presente de mí parte

-Gracias de nuevo

-Puede que no pueda interferir demasiado con los reinos de abajo, pero siempre puedo ofrecerte consejos si lo necesitas

Dios señaló mi teléfono mientras hablaba.

 _Esto sería un poco difícil. No podía llamar a Dios todas las noches preguntando cómo hacer esto o aquello, así que pensé que debía contenerme de llamarlo a menos que la situación fuera particularmente grave aunque ahora que lo pienso tengo el Magatama por si llegó a perder mi teléfono, sería imposible comunicarme con ellos si eso ocurriera_

-Bueno, entonces, hasta la próxima vez

Ambos Dioses me sonrieron y una luz apareció

 **Con los Dioses después de la partida de Ren**

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido para enviarlo, a esa buena persona

-Era necesario, ese mundo necesita un héroe y el era el indicado

-Solo espero que este bien

-No te preocupes, lo hara bien, mejor que el otro héroe

-No puedes ni hablar, lo asesinaste por gusto

-Te repito, el no era un héroe o eso no podía llamarse héroe, además este chico se que lo puede hacer, lo he vigilado por largo tiempo

-¿Por eso le diste el Magatama?

-Claro

-Solo espero no te hallas equivocado

 **Reunión de los Imperios**

Una gran habitación con una gran mesa redonda en el centro se podía observar a las personas más importantes de cada Imperio

-Quien diría ya hablemos para la fecha de la Festa

-Parece que fue ayer cuando la gran Grayworth la ganó con elegancia

-Vamos no hay que emocionarnos, aún falta tiempo, esta reunión solo es para ver en donde se celebrará

-Por supuesto

-¿Donde planean hacerlo?

-Que les parece en el Imperio Ordesia

Todos los demas reyes asintieron mientras el mismo Rey tambien parecía feliz

-Claro si todos aceptan, con gusto mi territorio sera sede

-Bien entonces será en el Imperio Ordesia, entonces en 7 meses podremos deleitarnos, bueno pasemos a otra cosa más sería, como sabrán hace unos días el héroe de la Alianza a desaparecido

-¿Esa persona puede considerarse héroe?

-Queramos o no fue él quien salvo a los imperios

\- Lose pero alguien que violó a muchas mujeres, asesino cuanto quiso, robo e incluso el que halla derrotado al Rey Demonio sabemos que no lo hizo por el bien de nosotros sino por que le pagamos y no fue poco lo que dimos

-Es verdad, pero no quita el hecho de que gracias a eso pudimos salvar a muchas personas

Alguien entró abruptamente en la sala, los caballeros que acompañaban a los Reyes tomaron posición de ataque

-Mi Lord, traigo terribles noticias, se encontró al héroe muerto

-¡¿QUEE?!

Todos soltaron eso, el Rey del Imperio Belfast fue el primero en reaccionar

-Explica todo

-Testigos de la zona de Reflet afirman que el héroe batalló con una persona masculina adulta con vestimentas de Wa que usaba unas extrañas flamas azules, se describe como una persona de cabello negro y ropa azul y cuando lo derrotó subió al cielo como si de un rayo se tratase, ese mismo día se reporto el anochecimiento que duro varios días, así como en varias zonas sufrieron incendios con tono azul a lo largo de todos los Imperios y que terminaron desapareciendo como si por arte de magia se tratase

Todos en la sala se encontraban tensos y preocupados, la persona más fuerte terminó atrayendo la ira de los Dioses, y ellos también habían sufrido varias pérdidas materiales sin mencionar las muertes causadas por el incendio, por ese motivo se había decidido celebrar La Festa antes de tiempo para poder calmar a los Dioses

 **Fin Del Capítulo**


	2. Llegada

Volví a mis sentidos, tumbado de espaldas mirando al cielo. Las nubes estaban flotando suavemente, y pude oír el canto de los pájaros en la distancia.

Me levante, notando que mi cuerpo no me dolía nada. Mientras observaba mis alrededores, note montañas y llanuras a todo mí alrededor. Pude ver un gran árbol en la distancia. Además, pensé que podría haber un camino cerca de él.

No había error, estaba en otro mundo.

-Creo que solo caminaré por el camino y veré si me encuentro con alguien

Con mi punto de control a la vista, me puse en camino hacia el gran árbol. Al llegar tuve una mejor vista. ¡Estaba en lo correcto! Había un camino cerca.

Ahora... izquierda o derecha, esa es la cuestión

Pensé en mis opciones debajo de la sombra del gran árbol. El punto de referencia más cercano se veía a mi derecha a unas cuatro horas caminando. A la izquierda, pude distinguir un pueblo. Probablemente estaba a ocho horas caminando... Mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, mi Smartphone empezó a sonar. El nombre del que estaba registrado era "Dios"

-¿Hola?

-¡Ooh! ¡Conectó! Veo que has llegado sano y salvo

Pude oír la voz del viejo mientras sostenía el teléfono cerca de mi oreja. Acabamos de separarnos, pero se siente como si estuviéramos hablando por primera vez.

-Se me olvidó mencionar una cosa. Los mapas, brújulas y similares de tu teléfono deben ser utilizables en este mundo ahora. ¡Espero que te sean de utilidad!

-Wow, ¿enserio? Es el momento perfecto, en realidad. Estaba un poco perdido, y preocupado sobre a donde debería ir.

-Lo había supuesto. Podría haberte dejado fácilmente en medio de una ciudad, pero pensé en el pánico que provocaría. Había pensado que preferirías evitar eso, así que te he dejado fuera donde nadie te viese en su lugar. Por supuesto, eso trae el problema de estar perdido en medio de la nada

-Supongo que si

Respondí con una sonrisa algo torcida. Era natural que estuviera perdido. No tenía un destino, una ciudad natal, o incluso algún conocido.

-Si sigues tu mapa, deberías ser capaz de llegar a la ciudad más cercana sin incidentes por cierto sobre el inventario solo debes decir [Enter] para ingresar el objeto y decir [Exit: junto al nombre del artículo] si quieres ver lo que tienes solo debes decir [See Inventory] y para salir [Leave The Inventory] eso sería todo. Da tu mejor esfuerzo ahí afuera. Adiós

-Lo haré. Hasta luego

Cuando terminó la llamada, fui atrás a la pantalla de inicio, localicé la aplicación del mapa, y la abrí. Mi localización estaba desplegada en el centro del mapa. Un camino se alargaba a la derecha junto a ese punto. Este debía haber sido el camino que estaba observando. Haciendo zoom más lejano, me di cuenta de una ciudad al oeste. Era Leeds.

[Hola, Ren ¿me escuchas?]

Pude escuchar la voz de Tsukuyomi en mi mente

[Si]

[Así que ya se ha sincronizado, ¿Como estas? ¿Te gusta la vista?

[Me siento bien, y si es una bella vista]

[Me alegro, bueno ahora que estás solo intenta crear mi fuego]

[¿Como lo hago?]

[Solo imagina una llama en tu mano]

[Ok]

Hice lo que me dijo, levante mi mano hasta la altura del pecho y una flama morada se creó, pero no me quemaba, solo sentía un calor agradable

[Ya lo hice, es genial poder crear fuego como por arte de magia]

[Ya lo creo, déjame decirte una última cosa, tienes una afinidad mucho mayor ahora con la magia del fuego, no necesitarás de usar cantos con la magia de fuego y solo necesitarás imaginarla a diferencia del resto de magia]

[Entiendo y muchas gracias de nuevo]

[Por último, espero que te guste tu nueva apariencia, la ropa esta hechizada con resistencia a la magia de ataque y a los ataques físicos, es como si fuera una armadura. Nos vemos después Ren]

¿Apariencia?

Usando la cámara frontal de mi celular como espejo pude notar que mi cabello habia cambiado de un color negro a uno rojizo, mis ojos de cafés pasaron a ser azules y ahora parecía más joven talvez 16 años

Me gusta este nuevo estilo, además combina muy bien con mi ropa

Mi ropa consistía en una playera sin mangas color púrpura, una camisa abierta blanca, unos tenis blancos, un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, una gabardina color rojo y como último detalle un collar con una Luna menguante

Vaya, ese Tsukuyomi, demostrando lo orgulloso de simbolizar la Luna

-Bien, una vez terminado esto, supongo que hacia allí me dirigiré

Encendiendo una simple aplicación de brújula, me dirigí hacia el oeste.

Después de caminar por un poco, pensé sobre mi situación actual en este mundo. Para empezar, no tenía comida. Sin mencionar que tampoco tenía agua. Una vez que llegue a la ciudad, ¿entonces qué? No tenía dinero. Todavía tenía mi cartera, pero ¿Qué había de bueno en eso? ¿Había algún tipo de cambio para el dinero de mi país? Desde una perspectiva lógica, era todo inútil ahora. ¿Qué hacer...?

Camine alrededor de media hora y mientras más me acercaba, la ciudad era como la imaginé, una bella ciudad antigua, parecida a las ciudades que vi en las películas como en las de Sherlock Holmes o cualquiera de esa época

En medio del camino pude escuchar algo de ruido en medio del bosque, camine hacia esa dirección y pude ver unas 4 personas dos hombres y dos mujeres, todos no parecían superar los 16 años.

Detuve mis pasos para ver la situación como cualquier curioso. Al parecer están peleando ya que sus ropas estaban sucias, quemadas en varias zonas así como en otros lados congeladas y rotas cabe destacar que las chicas se veían mucho peor que los chicos

-Oh vamos ¿eso es todo lo que la Casa Alcott y la Heredera del Clan Hotogi pueden ofrecer?

-Puede que sean muy buenas en control de magia, pero no sirve de nada si no pueden pelear

-Dices eso porque ustedes no hicieron gran cosa, solo se quedaron viendo la mayor del tiempo mientras nosotras batallamos

-No importa como fue, ambas ya no podrán hacer nada

Ambas chicas se veían frustradas, por cierto una de las chica tiene el aspecto de una hermosa adolescente que tiene ojos azules, cabello largo, rubio claro que forma rizos en forma de taladro en los extremos. Ella usa una diadema azul, el bello rostro de la chica, sus largas y delgadas extremidades junto a su figura bien proporcionada y sus amplios pechos la hacen sin duda una belleza

La otra también es una hermosa adolescente de ojos azul oscuro, cabello negro largo que mantiene en una coleta ligeramente desordenada que parece estar dividida en dos secciones con una cinta blanca y roja, y un cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo, con un par de pechos grandes, puede que sean más grandes que los de la chica rubia

Ambas chicas en mi mundo podrían trabajar fácilmente como modelos

-Vámonos, dejémoslas que las bestias se las coman

-Claro vayamos por la recompensa

Las chicas se veían bastante cansadas, los tipos se empezaron a reír dispuestos a irse, alzaron su vista y me notaron

-¿Que ves bastardo?

Ambos me veían con miradas llenas de odio

Estos tipos ¿que se creen?

-Dijeron que se iban, ¿Porque no lo hacen?

-¿Sabes? ahora que has visto esta situación compartirás el mismo destino que ellas

Ambos chicos sacaron un par de espadas y corrieron hasta donde estaba, como si una cámara lenta fuese pude ver los movimientos, termine esquivando la estocada fácilmente causando que quedara detrás de el y soltando una patada en su espalda terminó cayendo, el otro aprovechó para tratar de cortarme ya que su espada iba desde abajo hasta arriba, viendo otra vez como si se ralentizará esquive mientras daba un puñetazo en la mandibula del hombre haciendo que quedará inconsiente. El otro hombre se había parado y tomó algo de distancia y saco una pequeña varita

-¡CUIDADO! -grito una vez las chicas

-Añfxcre, Ftqso! ¡Edobcrl Gokdeqsia: [Fire Storm]!

El hombre lanzó un hechizo de fuego. A unos 2 metros de distancia, un tornado de fuego fue mandado a donde estaba

En respuesta, cree una pequeña llama en mi mano y la lance, este ataque mantenía su forma de llama y como si fuese un proyectil el cual viajo por el suelo, chocó con el tornado causando una pequeña explosión y terminó cancelando el ataque.

-¿Como creaste fuego sin un hechizo?

Las chicas también se veían impresionadas, pero ignorando la pregunta del chico, corri hasta alcanzar al hombre para luego agarrarlo de la cara y aplastarlo contra el suelo liberando una pequeña explosión de fuego púrpura.

El chico estaba inconsiente con unas pocas quemaduras en su rostro, puse dos dedos en su cuello para ver si no lo había matado afortunadamente estaba vivo

-¿Están bien?

-Hemos estado mejor

La chica pelinegra ayudaba a sostener en su hombro a la chica rubia

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda

-No hay de que

Aunque halla dicho eso realmente solo iba a observar y luego alejarme para continuar mi camino

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy Ren Ashbell

-¿Ashbell? Que nombre tan inusual-Dijo la pelinegra

-No, mi nombre de pila es Ren. Ashbell es mi apellido

¿Acaso esto es como en Japón, donde las presentaciones empiezan con el apellido?

-¿De que hablas Shirayuki? Solo en Wa* se presentan con el apellido primero

-Supongo que es la costumbre, lo siento

-Yo soy Cecilia Alcott, segunda hija de la casa de los Alcott y nací en *Leeds*

-Soy Hotogi Shirayuki, heredera del clan Hotogi, soy de *Wa* específicamente en *Edo*

(Nt:Leeds ciudad de Inglaterra, Wa: nombre antiguo de Japón dado por china sino mal recuerdo y Edo antiguo nombre de Tokyo)

-Mucho gusto

-Entonces Ren, ¿De donde eres?

Mierda, ¿ahora que digo?

-No lo sé, la persona que me cuido viajaba por todos lados y me terminó recogiendo cuando encontró que mis padres habían sido asesinados por bandalos, así que no se donde nací

Vaya mentira me acabo de aventar, pero es lo mejor que pude inventar.

Ambas chicas pusieron expresiones duras, talvez fui demasiado lejos, pero al parecer me creen, almenos así me evitaré más preguntas así

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar- dijo la chica pelinegra

-No te preocupes realmente no me afecta

-Comprendo

-Bueno, ¿Pueden regresar a la ciudad?

-Supongo que puedo controlar el carruaje

¿Carruaje? A es verdad es un mundo medieval

Ayude a las chicas a subir al carruaje que estaba un poco a la distancia, Cecilia me pasó una cuerda

-¿Podrías amarrarlos por favor?

-¿Porque?

-No es como que puedamos dejarlos aquí, el gremio se hará cargo

-Ok

Fui hacia donde se encontraban aquellos chicos, y los amarre de manos y pies, quitándoles las armas y todo lo que traían

Shirayuki acercó la carreta para que subiera a los tipos, una vez hecho iba a empezar a caminar de nueva cuenta cuando Shirayuki y Cecilia me vieron extrañada

-¿A donde vas?

-A la ciudad más cercana

-Entonces ¿porque no subes?

-¿Segura?

Lo pregunté, después de todo las salve pero eso no quita el hecho de que sigo siendo un desconocido que acaban de conocer

-Seguro, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer

-Entonces acepto

Después de todo no quería caminar, aunque ahora que lo pienso he caminado por algo de tiempo y luchado pero apesar de eso no me sentía cansado

Subí a la parte trasera de la carroza pegado a la espalda del siento del conductor mientras veía a los dos tipos amarrados al otro extremo Cecilia estaba sentada a lado de Shirayuki

Vaya, no me imaginé que así resultaría mi primer contacto en este mundo, pero estoy aliviado almenos puedo estar tranquilo por el idioma, ¿ahora que lo pienso que haré una vez llegue a la ciudad?

Mientras yo estaba sumergido Cecilia me habló

-¿Dónde en el mundo has conseguido estas ropas?

-¿Perdón?- Me desconcertó, quedé completamente desconcertado por esa pregunta. Cecilia estaba de rodillas viendo hacia mi dirección

-Nunca he visto un diseño como este y te puedo asegurar que he visto mucha ropa

Dijo mientras tocaba la gabardina y veía la demás ropa. Todo empezó a tener sentido. Para ponerlo simple, mi ropa era rara. Tal vez nada igual existe en este mundo.

-Adquiri estas ropas de un comerciante ambulante.

-Ya veo. Espero también encontrarlo para ver que ropa hay para mujer

-Por cierto, Ren ¿Que te trae a Leeds?

-No lo sé, solo he estado vagando hasta ahora y pensé en asentarme ya en un lugar y Leeds era la ciudad más cercana

-Comprendo ¿Porque no tratas de ingresar a la Academia Mágica Areishia?

-¿Que es ese lugar?

-¿No lo sabes?

Cecilia pregunto extrañada mientras Shirayuki también me veía extrañada

-La Academia Mágica Areishia es la escuela más reconocida de todo el Imperio Ordesia, es de las pocas escuelas que aceptan tanto a nobles como a plebeyos, la escuela solo acepta a los mejores no importandole de donde seas o donde provengas, si logras culminar la escuela puedes considerar tu vida hecha, se te ofrecerá trabajos dados por el imperio donde el menor pagado sería almenos 2 veces mejor que uno de un aventurero promedio

-Ademas no se te olvide que si eres un estudiante la escuela te ofrece un lugar donde quedarte junto con alimentos y descuentos en tiendas de armas y otras tiendas y por ultimo quizás lo más importante, La Festa

-¿La Festa?

-Vamos ¿en que mundo vives? No has oído de el mayor evento del mundo, no puedo creer tampoco te sea conocido

Solo pude sonreír irónicamente mientras ellas parecían impactadas por mi desconocimiento cultural de este mundo y por cierto hasta hace unas horas en otro mundo totalmente distinto

-La festa de una competencia donde las Escuelas de todos los Imperios enviarán a sus mejores estudiantes para demostrar que son la mejor, pero no solo eso, con solo ser participante puedes considerar un empleo asegurado por el reino además de un título de noble honorario y además si llegas a ganar se te cumplirá un deseo va desde dinero hasta tener un título de noble

-Se oye interesante, ¿Que necesito para entrar a la academia?

-Solo necesitas tener 15 o 16 años, pagar una inscripción y pasar los examenes pero hay un pequeño inconveniente

-¿Cual?

-Necesitas destacar en todo, ya que hay muchos tratando de ingresar minimamente este año se estima que 3000 personas harán el exámen además de que solo aceptan a 200

Vaya así que si son muchas que lo intentan y más en fracasar

-Ya veo, ¿cuanto tengo que pagar y donde?

-5 monedas de Oro y puede ser en cualquier Gremio del Imperio ya que estan afiliados a ellos

-Comprendo, bueno ¿hasta cuando puedo pagar?

-Segun recuerdo es hasta dentro de 2 semanas y despues de 4 dias hay que presentarse para ir a hacer el examen en la escuela

-Ya veo, entonces ¿conocen una forma de hacer dinero rapido?

-El gremio seria lo mas rapido pero tambien necesitas pagar una inscripción de 2 monedas grandes de cobre

-Comprendo

Mientras hablabamos terminamos llegando a la ciudad, un caballero estaba en la entrada, Shirayuki terminó sacando una placa y el caballero permitió el paso

-Bien, Ren iremos al Gremio para reportar lo sucedido, por cierto Ren ¿vendrás, verdad? Ya que también te viste involucrado

-Supongo

Terminamos recorriendo un par de minutos hasta detenernos en un edificio de 3 plantas

Cecilia se terminó bajando e ingreso al edificio mientras Shirayuki amarraba a los caballos, yo termine bajando para estirarme

Cecilia terminó saliendo con otra mujer, y dos hombres de 30 años con bastantes músculos

Terminaron cargando a los dos tipos

-Ven, Ren

Así entre junto a Shirayuki y Cecilia, subimos hasta el segundo piso donde explicamos la situación

Al parecer Shirayuki y Cecilia eran un party mientras que los dos tipos eran otra party, se juntaron por petición del gremio ya que la misión era para cuatro personas, no quedando de otra hicieron el trabajo que era la exterminación de bestias demoniacas que atacaban a los carruajes

Lo dicho por las chicas es que ellas se encargaron de lo más difícil mientras que los tipos sólo esperaban la oportunidad para asesinarlas y robarles su equipo, para después decir que murieron en el trabajo y así vender su equipo, al parecer no era la primer vez que ocurría algo similar, pero debido a que nunca se tuvo pruebas de que lo hubieran hecho no podían levantar cargos en su contra, sin embargo las víctimas de esta ocasión habían sobrevivido además de un testigo (yo) que porfin pudieron arrestarlos.

-Bueno, ya que son criminales serán recompensados por el Gremio

-No podemos aceptar eso, después de todo nosotras no lo derrotamos

-Es verdad, según las reglas de los aventureros quien lo derrote obtiene el premio

-Es verdad, bueno Ren, espere un momento en lo que preparan su recompensa

-Espere, ¿están seguras? Ustedes fueron las afectadas

-No te preocupes

-Claro tu los derrotaste, tu obtienes los beneficios

Otra chica trajo dos bolsas en una bandeja de plata y una hoja

-Bien su recompensa, Son 20 monedas de oro y 3 de plata, fueron dos personas que fueron vendidas como esclavas por cargos criminales, según la estimación del comerciante de esclavos fueron 9 monedas de Oro y 5 de Plata, ya que se encuentran saludables además de ser hombres con habilidades para pelear, y su equipo fue comprado por el comerciante de armas, 2 espadas de cobre y armadura de cuero, fueron 1 moneda de plata y 2 de plata por las varitas que eran de calidad media

-¿Gracias?

Nose si era mucho o poco pero almenos ya podría hacer el pago para la escuela y tenía extra, además descubrí que aquí existe la esclavitud, en teoría acabo de vender a dos personas, tengo una encrucijada moral al ser de otro mundo donde se aborrece la esclavitud, pero supongo que es lo normal de este mundo

-Bien ahora Shirayuki y Cecilia esta es parte por el trabajo que han cumplido

-Gracias

-Bien, eso es todo, ¿se les ofrece algo más?

-Si quisiera hacerme aventurero

-Entiendo, entonces baje ahí se encuentra la sala de registro

Terminamos bajando hasta llegar junto a una chica parada en el mostrador, tenía el cabello café y usaba lentes, tenía alrededor de 20 años pero lo que tenía en sus orejas me dejó algo desconcertado, ya que tenía un par de orejas similares a un conejo y no se veia rastro de que fuera un accesorio

-Buenas tardes ¿desea regístrarse?

-Si

-El costo es de 2 monedas grandes de Cobre

-Saque de la bolsa una moneda de Plata

La chica la acepto y la guardo en una caja parecida a una caja registradora, de ella saco 7 monedas grandes de cobre y 10 monedas más pequeñas

Así que 10 monedas de cobre parecen ser 1 moneda grande de cobre y eso hace que 10 monedas grandes de cobre tomen el valor de una de plata, supongo que tengo bastante dinero, ahora me falta descubrír cuanto vale una moneda de oro o si hay otras monedas

-Bien, ahora rellene este formulario y cuando acabe haremos su tarjeta

La chica saco un papel venía lo típico de un registro, además descubrí que puedo leer, que alivio hubiera muerto de vergüenza si no pudiera leer

Una vez rellenado la chica tomó el papel, saco una tarjeta color blanco y una máquina algo extraña, tenía una forma circular y una punta, la chica empezó un canto

[¡Aawjhce Ntho! ¡Register!]

Ahora que lo pienso porque no puedo entender lo primero de los cantos pero si lo que esta dicho en inglés

La chica saco una pequeña aguja

-Bien deje caer un poco de su sangre en esta parte

Hice lo que dijo, pinché un poco mi dedo y de ella salió un poco de sangre que cayo en la maquina y esta empezó a brillar y un pequeño láser azul empezó a escribir algo en la tarjeta

Después de unos segundos terminó, la chica la tomó y solo dijo [Register Complete]

Reviso la tarjeta y despues de unos segundos de un color blanco cambio a gris, despues me entregó la tarjeta y cuando la tome volvió a recuperar el tono blanco

-Bien, esta tarjeta cuenta con magia de seguridad que evita que otra persona pueda hacerse pasar por usted, si la llega a perder o se la roban asegúrese de notificarlo, se le hará otra pero tendrá un costo de 2 monedas grandes de cobre. Bienvenido a nuestras filas, déjeme explicarle cómo funciona

-Por favor

-Usted acaba de ingresar como nuevo miembro, puede tomar misiones del tablero que se encuentra del otro lado, cuando escoja una tome el papel y tráigalo conmigo para confirmar los detalles, las misiones suelen dividirse por dificultad, para evitar muertes innecesarias, el gremio divide las misiones por colores así como los rangos de las tarjetas, estas van desde el Blanco, Rojo, Naranja, Azul, Verde, Cobre, Plateada, Oro y por último Negro. Usted no podrá tomar misiones que sean un color superior al suyo, almenos que en su grupo la mayoría sea de ese color. Cuantas más misiones tome y cumpla ira acumulando puntos para subir de rango. Pero si no cumple la misión como se específica recibirá una penalización. Eso sería todo, pero si tiene una duda no sea tímido y pregunté

-Comprendo, muchas gracias, por cierto ¿donde puedo pagar la inscripción para el Examen para la Academia Areishia?

-Aquí conmigo, son 5 Monedas de Oro y présteme su tarjeta

Entregue lo que pidió y en unos minutos me devolvió mi tarjeta solo que ahora tenía un sello con forma de espada

-Listo, el día que sea el examen enseñe su tarjeta y lo dejarán pasar

-Muchas gracias

Me termine alejando y pude ver sentadas a Cecilia y Shirayuki, al parecer me habían esperado

-¿Terminaste?

-Si

-Menos mal, ¿Ahora que harás?

-Supongo que tendré que buscar donde quedarme, ¿Sabrán de algún lugar?

-Claro te llevaremos ahí

Salimos del edificio y subimos al carruaje hasta llegar a una especie de establo donde lo estacionaron o mejor dicho lo entregaron ya que era rentado

Se me hacia raro ya que no habia carros ni siquiera bicicletas

Asi que esto realmente es un mundo medieval

Después de caminar por un rato, encontré el cartel de la Luna Plateada. El logo tenía el diseño de una luna creciente. Bastante estándar, todo a ser considerado. El edificio, el cual estaba hecho de ladrillos y madera, parecía que tenía 3 pisos de altura. En cualquier caso, ciertamente parecía bastante robusto.

Pasamos por las puertas dobles. La habitación interior parecía un bar o un comedor con un gran mostrador a la derecha. A la izquierda, había escaleras que conducían hacia arriba.

-Bienvenido. ¿Está aquí por una comida, o es una habitación lo que desea?

La señorita detrás del mostrador me llamó. Su pelo rojo estaba atado en forma de cola de caballo y se veía bastante animada. Una mujer cerca de los 20, o eso creía.

-Quiere quedarse Micah

Cecilia y Shirayuki asomaron sus cabezas desde detrás de mi espalda

-Ohh, Ceci, Yuki ¿Se han conseguido un novio? Nada mal

Ambas chicas se pusieron rojas y empezaron a tartamudear e incluso a hablar mal

-¿De...de...que habras?

-Sho... s-solo t-trajimos un inquilino

-Ya veo, que decepción

-¿Cuánto por una noche?

-¡Dos monedas grandes de cobre! Las comidas están incluidas en el precio. Oh, también tendrá que pagar por adelantado.

¿Dos monedas grandes de cobre...? No podía decir si era caro o barato. Lógicamente era más barato que una moneda de oro, pero no podía adivinar cuantos de cobre componían una de oro. Aunque ahora podría saberlo

-¿Cuántas noches puedo quedarme con una moneda de Oro?

-¿Qué quieres decir con cuantas? ¿Cincuenta, verdad?

Respondió, claramente irritada. Cecilia y Shirayuki también me veían extrañadas

¡¿Cincuenta?!

Me sentí estupefacto por la repentina mirada que me dieron, la cual me hizo sentir que básicamente estaba diciendo "Hey, eres idiotas ¿No puedes contar?" o algo parecido.

Almenos descubrí que una de oro equivale a cien de cobre. Diez de oro me permitiría quedarme por quinientas noches. Podría vivir cómodamente por más de un año y medio sin mover un dedo. Bueno, eso significa que tengo un montón de dinero, ¿verdad?

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué va a ser?

-Bueno, ya que mi plan es ingresar a la academia serán 2 semanas y media

-¡Muy bien! Medio mes. No he tenido muchos clientes últimamente. Así que ahora mismo eres nuestro salvador. Haha, gracias. Estoy sin monedas de plata, así que solamente te daré cambio de monedas de cobre.

La señorita tomó mi moneda de oro y me devolvió 66 monedas grandes de Cobre, si ella tomó 34 por dos semanas y media que son alrededor de 17 días, entonces eso significa que también en este mundo un mes eran aproximadamente treinta días. Entonces era bastante parecido a mi viejo mundo.

Con eso ordenado, de debajo del mostrador la señorita sacó lo que parecía ser un registro de hotel. Lo abrió delante de mí, y entonces me pasó una pluma.

Bien, entonces. Si pudieras poner tu nombre y firmar aquí, por favor.

Una vez lo hice, ella lo empezó a leer

-¿Ren Ashbell? es un nombre bastante inusual

-Ya lo he escuchado

-Muy bien. Su habitación está en el tercer piso, justo al final. ¡Se obtiene la mejor luz del sol de todas nuestras habitaciones! Aquí está su llave, asegúrese de no perderla. El baño está en el primer piso, y este es el comedor. Hablando de eso, ¿Comerás ahora?

-Oh, por favor. No he comido desde esta mañana...

-Entonces, voy a preparar algo rápido. Puedes usar este tiempo para chequear tu habitación y descansar un rato.

-Lo tengo.

Después de que tome la llave de mi habitación, fui hacia las escaleras causando que Cecilia y Shirayuki que se escondían quedarán enfrente de Micah

-¡Whaa! ¡Avisa que te moverás!

-¡¿Que diablos les ocurrio?!

Cecilia me grito mientras Micah grito sorprendida por el aspecto que traían

-Bue...no, ya sabes...

-Fue en el trabajo de hoy, unos tipos nos atacaron

-!¿Quienes fueron los bastardos que se atrevieron a tocarlas?!

Cecilia y Shirayuki parecían pequeñas niñas obligadas a confesar sus travesuras, mientras Micah era la madre o debería de decir hermana mayor

Micah expulsaba una aura roja, Cecilia y Shirayuki me veían con solo sus ojos como diciendo corre, entonces la mirada de Micah se enfocó en mi, un extraño escalofrío paso por mi espalda, brincando sobre el mostrador se acercaba a mi

-¡Tu...Tu...!

Shirayuki y Cecilia notaron esto y se pusieron entre nosotros

-Ren no fue...

-Es verdad, Ren nos salvo

El aura de Micah desapareció pero aun se veía enojada

-Hablen

Después de contar lo ocurrido y lo que pasó después. Micah se paro en frente de mi y se inclinó

-Lo siento por pensar que fuiste tú

-No hay nada que disculpar

-Aún así muchas gracias, son como hermanas para mi, gracias por salvarlas

Yo solo me termine rascando la cabeza, después de todo en menos de 24 horas ya me habían pedido perdón 2 veces al estilo japonés y como era occidental era incómodo para mi

-No te preocupes por eso Micah

Las pequeñas hermanas de la pelirroja habían subido a bañarse ya cambiarse

-Bueno una vez terminado esto, iré a ver mi habitación

Subi las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, y abrí la puerta de la habitación. Era aproximadamente del tamaño de un cuarto de 13 metros cuadrados con una cama, un escritorio, una silla y un armario. Abrí la ventana y miré a la calle. La vista era muy agradable.

Mientras me dirigía hacia abajo por las escaleras, me recibió un agradable olor.

-¡Aquí tienes! Siento la espera.

Tome asiento en el comedor y Micah me trajo la comida. Había algo de sopa, algo parecido a un sándwich, y una ensalada. El pan estaba un poco duro, pero era muy bueno para la primera comida que probaba en otro mundo. Mientras comía una Cecilia y una Shirayuki ya arregladas y con ropa limpia se sentaron en la misma mesa que yo.

Mientras comíamos hablábamos de un par de cosas para empezar a conocernos mejor, después de todo ellas también harían el examen para la Academia, además habíamos decidido hacer un trabajo en conjunto como prueba para ver si nos hacíamos una Party

Obviamente no faltaron las burlas de Micah

Una vez terminamos de comer había decidido salir a explorar un poco la ciudad ya que después de todo me quedaría un tiempo en esta ciudad y por lo menos tenía que reconocerla

Cecilia y Shirayuki se habían quedado en la Posada ya que iban a ayudar a Micah

Mientras divagaba por la ciudad, pude ver cómo las personas se me quedaban viendo, debido a que parecía un turista en esta ciudad ya que veía todo con interes y mis ropas no era algo que ayudará mucho

Otra cosa que note es que muchas personas traen armas consigo, ¿talves debería comprar una?

[Ayu-Ayuda...N-No quiero...estar sola...de nuevo]

¿Que fue eso?

Una extraña voz sino en mi cabeza. Voltee hacia los lados pero no encontré a nadie

Un camino con pequeñas flamas púrpuras apareció

Voltee hacia los lados pero ni una persona se extrañaba por el camino, sino me veían a mi extrañados

[Quedate conmigo]

Comence a caminar en dirección hacia donde marcaba las bolitas púrpuras

Despues de correr una media hora termine llegando de nueva cuenta al bosque, donde las notas continuaban dentro del bosque, unos 15 minutos después llegue a una cueva

[Vuelve conmigo]

Termine entrando a la cueva y como era obvio no pude ver nada, saque mi celular y use la linterna

Un par de minutos llegue donde se encontraba una chica tirada

Una bella chica con forma de una adolescente que usa un vestido de color morado. Parece tener una tez pálida con un pelo largo y lustroso que llegaba hasta la cintura y los ojos color de color morado con zapatos morados

Que hermosa chica

Fueron mis más sinceros pensamientos Cecilia y Shirayuki también lo eran y esta chica entrena en su categoría

Moviendo mi cabeza hacia los lados para enfocarme. Parecía inconsiente, me termine acercando para ver si se encontraba bien pero pude sentir como unos brazos me rodeaban y un dulce aroma se restregaba en mi nariz, y una dulce sensación se pegaban en mis labios, la chica me estaba besando

Una sensación en que sentía algo dentro de mi cada vez más grande, una sensación que era difícil expresarla

Un calor ardiente corrió por mis venas mientras sentía que mi sangre se concentra en el centro

Pude sentir como mi oído se afinaba, mis labios pudieron sentir mayor calidez hasta que esa sensación desapareció, ahora una espada negra con adornos rojos en el borde y adiciones moradas a lo largo del centro de la hoja estaba enfrente mío.

[Vuelve a hacerme tuya, como en los viejos tiempos]

¿De que habla? Yo nunca he tenido una espada, además acabo de llegar a este mundo, no es posible que me conozca

Tome la espada por su empuñadura y un aura negra salió de la empuñadura y un calor abrasador golpeó mi mano derecha

-¡AAAAAAGGGHHHHH!

Termine soltando la espada

Pero en lugar de caer terminó flotando

Me movi hacia la derecha debido a que la espada trato de apuñalarme

Mientras observaba la forma de la cuchilla, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Se sentía como si estuviera presenciando el nacimiento de un monstruo sin precedentes, y sus sentidos se estremecieron. La sensación duró sólo un momento, sin embargo, ya se había ido.

¿Qué fue eso...?

Sentí la "mirada" de la espada, por así decirlo, su punta apuntaba hacia mi. Parecía que me había seleccionado como su objetivo. Aunque había enfrentado a oponentes humanos antes, esto era una espada. Tal circunstancia estaba más allá de mis expectativas.

-No parece que tenga otra opción ¿verdad?

Mientras miraba a la espada comence a reunir fuego en mis manos. A medida que la luz empezó a acumularse, mi cuerpo fue sacudido por dolor, y mi labio tembló. La espada encontró mi mirada, de repente corriendo hacia adelante en un ataque sorpresa. Voló hacia mi cabeza en un destello incandescente de aceleración, mis flamas más el calor que la espada desprendía eran las causantes de el calor brutal que me obligó a que entrecerrara los ojos

La trate de agarrar por su empuñadura, en el momento en que cambió de dirección para poner la mira en mi cuerpo pero salté rápidamente a un lado mientras hacía un giro usando las flamas, creando un pequeño tornado de fuego que golpeó a la espada, pero la sangre en mi mano era evidencia de que tan cerca se había acercado la espada.

La espada voló hacia arriba antes de invertir la dirección y apuñalar hacia abajo. Este fue un impecable ataque inevitable, o al menos eso parecía hasta que esquive en el último momento, gracias a que estaba en el modo histeria pude calcular el momento precisó, agarrando la empuñadura de una vez

-¡Caliente! Pero no eres la única que puede producir quemaduras

Mientras sostenía la empuñadura la espada me quemaba y en respuesta use mis llamas, como era de esperar, la hoja también emanaba unas llamas y su calor se había transferido a través de su empuñadura. Incluso con mi cuerpo protegido por las llamas del Magatama, todavía sentía mi mano siendo quemada.

-No te voy a dejar

Terminé enterrando la espada en el suelo

-Lo siento, no me gusta cuando la gente simplemente no puede tomar una indirecta.

Cuando termine de hablar, el calor en la empuñadura desapareció en un instante así que apague mis propias llamas. La espada ahora estaba completamente en silencio, como si sus antiguas acciones hubieran sido una ilusión.

"Fu..."

Pude sentir como mi mano derecha empezaba a arder

-¡AAAAAH!

El ardor duro un par de minutos hasta que se detuvo

La marca de una Luna se formó en mi mano, como si un tatuaje se tratase, mi mano también sangraba

¿Enserio otra Luna? Tengo un problema serio con la Luna, primero un Dios lunar me asesina y me revive, mi atuendo tiene una Luna como collar, me quedo en una posada con la Luna como nombre y símbolo y ahora un tatuaje ¿que más vendrá?

La espada terminó por desaparecer en pequeñas partículas de luz, así que sin más termine saliendo de la cueva y empece a dirigirme hacia la ciudad.

Cuando llegue ya era de noche, Shirayuki me veía extrañaba por volver apenas, pero en cuanto vio mi mano brinco sobre el mostrador

-¿Que ocurrio?

-Terminé peleándome con una espada

Ella puso una mano en mi frente, mientras me veía extrañada

-¡Cecilia, Micah! ¡Ren esta herido!

Shirayuki grito, en cuestión de segundos llegaron las mencionadas

-¿Que ocurrio?

Micah me quito la gabardina mientras Shirayuki me traía una silla y Cecilia comenzaba a decir un canto

¡gdhsgd hfu rarsdicyj! dstujdhko [Cure Health]

Una pequeña luz salía de sus manos, una sensación agradable apareció, mientras el dolor desaparecía

-¿Entonces que te ocurrio?

-Bueno mientras estaba paseando, empecé a escuchar una voz y pude ver pequeñas bolitas moradas formando un camino, que me guió hasta una cueva donde pelee con una espada que terminó desapareciendo en fragmentos de luz

-Cecilia, usa más magia

-Entiendo.

La sensación agradable volvió aunque la herida ya no estaba

-¿Y bien que fue lo que pasó?

-Te lo acabo de explicar

-Usaré mi magia en su cabeza talvez pueda arreglarlo

-¿De que hablan? Estoy bien

El trío me veía con dudas, pero aceptaron que hablaba enserio

-¿Asi que por eso hueles a quemado?

-Si, era una extraña espada que también producía fuego

-Se que existen espadas hechas por fuego, pero nunca escuché de una que pudiera pelear por si misma

-Dímelo ami

-Bueno, deberías irte a bañar, apestas a sudor y a humo, además ustedes ya deberían irse a dormir, mañana saldrán temprano

Micah me ordenó como si fuera mi mamá y no solo a mi sino también a Shirayuki y Cecilia

Pero es verdad es lo que dice, mañana saldremos temprano, y como no también tendría que comprar varias cosas si me quedaré por un tiempo

Subí a mi cuarto que contaba con una tina.

Una vez terminado fui a mi cama, después de estar un rato en mi celular viendo videos en Youtube o jugar un poco termine durmiendome en algún punto

Al Día Siguiente

Cuando desperté me sentía pesado, tallándome los ojos pude ver a una bella chica pelinegra semi desnuda solo usando una lencería bastante sugerente color morado, esta chica no era ni más ni menos que la chica que encontré en la cueva

Podía sentir sus pechos para nada pequeños en mi pecho, su linda cara dormida estaba a unos centímetros de la mía, su cuerpo con buenas curvas estaba al alcance de mis ojos y su para nada pequeño trasero estaba al alcance de mis manos

Mierda

Pude sentir que de nuevo un flujo de sangre se acumulaba en el centro

Había olvidado que el modo histeria después de desaparecer causaba dolor de cabeza y unas grandes ganas dormir, pero mientras estuviera activo me sentía más calmado y prestaba mayor atención a las cosas, pero eso solo era en batallas, originalmente era usado para reproducirse

La chica se terminó despertando

-¡Buenos días! ¿Dormiste bien?

-¡Buenos días! Claro

Debido a que estaba bajo los efectos del modo histeria no pude preguntar lo que quería imediatamente, además tampoco podía dejarla con las palabras en el boca

-Bueno, me dirás quién eres

-Soy Restia, y soy tu espíritu contratado

-¿Espíritu contratado?

-Si, soy algo similar a una bestia invocada solo que en mi caso no necesitas tener afinidad con la magia oscura para que formemos un contrato

-¿cual es la diferencia?

-Bueno una bestia invocada suele ser un animal mientras este esta bajo tus órdenes, mientras que un espíritu como yo puede ayudarte en esta forma humana o incluso puedo transformarme en una espada para que me uses en combate

-Ya veo, así que ¿también cumplirás todo lo que diga?

-Claro, soy de tu propiedad ahora, el sello es muestra de ello

-Comprendo

-Bueno como mi amo déjame que te satisfaga

Una cara pervertida apareció en ese bello rostro, debido al modo histeria esa idea me parecía fantástica, si cara se estaba acercando a la mía pero...

-Me gustaría, pero no creo que sea posible por ahora

Restia me vio extrada, debido a que mis sentidos ahora estaban mejorados pude escuchar que varias personas estaban paradas en la puerta, fue cuando se abrió y pude ver a Cecilia con una varita y a Shirayuki con una katana

-Ren, ya levántate... huh

-¿Que ocurre Cecilia?... Huh

Restia y yo las veíamos, mientras ellas tenían una cara estupefacta, pude sentir como la temperatura bajaba y el aire se empezó a mover

Ambas se veían algo enojadas, mientras algo incomprendible salió de sus bocas

[Ice Arrow] [Air Blade]

Cecilia hizo aparecer un círculo mágico del cual salieron varias flechas de hielo y Shirayuki tomó su katana y la desenvaino, cuando lo hizo la espada tenía un color blanco y cuando la blandió una cuchilla grisácea salió de su katana que recuperó su color metálico

Ambos ataques se dirigían hacia donde estabamos, Restia creo una bola negra y la lanzó contra los ataques, cuando los ataques se tocaron espere una explosión pero fue todo lo contrario esta creció absorbiendo los ataques y desapareció sin ni un incidente

Las caras de Shirayuki y Cecilia estaban estupefactas al igual que la mía, pude ver que a pesar de tratar de seguir con su cara calmada, Restia aumento su respiración como si estuviera cansada, al parecer gasto demasiada energía en ese ataque

Restia se terminó parando, al parecer estaba enojada, mientras las otras chicas volvieron a sus caras enojadas

-¡Cálmense!

Me termine poniendo enmedio de ellas

-¡¿Quienes son ellas, Ren?

-Esa es nuestra frase

Las chicas se mataban con la mirada

-Restia, ellas seran mis compañeras de escuela y del gremio, son amigas. Así que no debes atacarlas

Restia parecía bajar su aura asesina pero se veía aún molesta

-Cecilia, Shirayuki ella es mi espíritu contratado, es la chica espada de ayer, así que no deben atacarla por favor

-¡Nunca mencionaste que era una chica!

-¿Enserio? Lo olvide

Ambas chicas también disminuyeron sus auras asesinas pero al igual que Restia, no quitaron su cara molesta

Horas Después

Ahora nos encontrábamos con rumbo al bosque, la misión, asesinar a 5 osos cornudos, era una misión de rango rojo ya que Cecilia y Shirayuki lo eran mientras yo solo era rango blanco

Decidimos esta misión ya que la recompensa sería de 3 monedas de plata, así que nos dirigimos hacia el bosque donde nos conocimos, ahí que rentamos una carreta, caminando serían unas 7 horas solo de viaje, mientras que en carreta solo serían 2 horas, el costo tampoco fue excesivo fueron 2 de Cobre Grande

Mientras viajábamos Restia me hablaba en mi mente, debido a que era mi espíritu contratado podía meterse en el selló de mi mano y para poder hablar por medio de ¿telepatía? Aunque no era necesario el meterse ya que podría hacerlo en cualquier modo, solo que era por comodidad de la misma

-¿Así que realmente no eres de este mundo?

-Exacto

Le había contado todo a Restia ya que quería que me enseñará más sobre este mundo, la misma no tomaba enserio lo que decía, para comprobarlo ella indagaria por mis recuerdos y cuando lo hizo quedó anonadada

-[¿Entonces porque sentí eso?]

-No lo sé ami también me pareció extraño

Ambos quedamos callados por un momento

-Oye Restia, ya que no soy esa persona, si quieres irte o cancelar el contrato eres libre de hacerlo

-[Yo...Yo...no se que hacer]

Restia se escuchaba algo afligida

-[Por algún motivo siento decepción de que no seas esa persona pero es algo que esperaba, despues de todo era humana]

No es que no la entienda además no la puedo obligar a quedarse

-[Pero, me quedaré contigo, estoy encariñada contigo]

-¿Encariñada?

-[Significa que probablemente me gustes]

No pude responder, esa respuesta me hizo un K.O. de un solo golpe, pude escuchar la voz de Shirayuki

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas todo rojo

-S-Si

-[Regresemos al tema principal, yo puedo ayudarte con los temas mágicos y un poco de conocimientos generales, así como la prueba física pero las cosas más actuales no conozco mucho y eso causa que cosas que conozco hallan cambiado, lo mejor sería que les pidas a esas chicas ayuda]

-Ya veo, entonces contaré contigo para mejorar los temas mágicos y lo físico

Restia terminó apareciendo en su forma humana y se terminó sentando en mis piernas apesar de que hay lugar donde sentarse

Shirayuki se veía molesta, así que regreso a su lectura, parecía que estudiaba para el examen escrito

-Por cierto, ¿podrían ayudarme a estudiar?

-¿Sobre que?

-Supongo que todo, como saben no es que mi conocimientos en cultura general sea buena

-Supongo que si queremos estudiar juntos, tenemos que asegurarnos que podremos entrar

-Es verdad, le dijiste a la señorita espada que seriamos futuros compañeros de clase

-Cuando regresemos te ayudaremos

-Bueno hemos llegado a la zona

Dejamos la carreta donde la última vez, se podía ver aún rastros de la batalla de ese día

Caminamos alrededor de una media hora, o almenos Cecilia, Shirayuki y yo, ya que Restia saco un par de alas negras y comenzó a volar, el plan era que ella buscaría por aire mientras nosotros por tierra, y gracias a que podíamos comunicarnos, podríamos saber si encontrábamos algo

Siento que algo nos observa desde hace tiempo

-[Ren, puedo ver que hay 6 Osos rodeandolos, bajaré enseguida]

-[Gracias por el aviso]

-Chicas deténganse, Restia dijo que estamos rodeados por 6 osos

-Entendido

Juntamos nuestras espaldas, y el primer oso apareció, tenía el aspecto de un oso y un gran cuerno parecido al de un rinoceronte, quede algo decepcionado era muy simple

¡dftygdusu dyy dkslzv! [Ice Arrow]

Cecilia se encargó del primero, por la espalda se acercó otro, esta vez fue Shirayuki que en un momento desenvaino y se pudo ver cómo rodaba su cabeza, la espada de Shirayuki quedó bañada en sangre púrpura

El resto terminó saliendo, uno venía directamente hacia mi, me sentía obviamente con un poco de miedo, pero si ellas pudieron acabar con ellos fácilmente yo también podría o almenos tener su confianza para hacerlo

Asi que tome posición como si fuera a lanzar una pelota de béisbol, pero estaba concentrando mis llamas para dar un solo golpe, un pequeño círculo me rodeó, cuando el oso estaba lo suficientemente cerca solo solte un puñetazo con toda mi fuerza, golpeé la cara del oso mientras usaba mis llamas y salió disparado hacia un árbol con la cara totalmente desfigurada

Mi mano dolia, la cara del oso era tan dura como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo a una pared de concreto, pero no era momento por ponerme a llorar, otro oso vino corriendo pero fue electrocutado por un rayo negro, pude ver a la causante, Restia tenía pequeños rayos saliendo con sus manos

-¿No se supone que controlas el fuego?

-Solo quería ponerte a prueba, mi especialidad es el rayo

-Ya veo

Una jabalina de luz paso entre nosotros y atravesó el cráneo de un oso que venía en nuestra dirección

-Agradezcan que la gran Cecilia Alcott se encuentra aquí para salvarlos, si no quieren morir no se distraigan

Pronunció Cecilia cuando una flama morada y un rayo negro terminaron pasando a los costados de la cabeza de Cecilia, ella se veía impresionada, no esperaba que la atacaramos, bueno en realidad no la atacamos, un Oso la iba a atacar por la espalda y ella ni en cuenta, cuando cayó el cuerpo del oso fue que finalmente lo noto

-Agradece que la gran espíritu Restia esta aquí para salvarte, un consejo si no quieres morir no te distraigas

Restia le devolvió la frase, Cecilia se veía algo enojada, probablemente no espero que el karma le llegará temprano

Fue relativamente fácil, no pasaron ni 30 minutos y ya habíamos acabado la misión, ahora solo teníamos que llevar los cuernos como prueba de que fueron derrotados, saque de mi gabardina un cuchillo pequeño para empezar a sustraerlo, fui con el oso que trato de atacar a Cecilia, olía a quemado y como no, tenía dos gran quemadura donde mi flama golpeó y el otro donde Restia atacó

Después de unos minutos lo pude hacer, ya que seguía las instrucciones de Restia

Cecilia y Shirayuki ya también habían quitado un cuerno de hecho estaban con el segundo mientras yo apenas había acabado con el primero, así que vamos con el segundo, Restia solo vigilaba por si alguien se acercaba, ya que bestias podían venir por los osos para comerlos o para comernos a nosotros

Cuando camine hacia el Oso con la cara desfigurada e iba a comenzar el cuerno de terminó desprendiendo, las chicas que ya solo estaban esperándome vieron esto

Ya quitado el cuerno emprendimos el viaje de vuelta a la ciudad

Ahora la conductora era Shirayuki, Cecilia venia conmigo atrás y Restia sentada en mis piernas, por cierto Cecilia se notaba molesta

-Vaya, no puedo creer que realmente hayas mandado a volar a ese Oso

-Fue obra de mis llamas

Lo dije mientras creaba una llama en mi mano y la terminaba aplastando causando que se apagara

-Ahora que lo pienso, porque puedes crear fuego sin necesidad de un hechizo, y porque es morada

-No lo sé, desde que recuerdo soy capaz de hacerlo

-Comprendo, que otras actitudes tienes aparte de las del fuego

-No lo se, nunca traté de practicar otras así que no lo sé pero cierta persona me dijo que podría usar diferentes, aparte del fuego ¿ustedes que magia pueden?

-Yo tengo actitud con la magia de agua, fuego y luz y Shirayuki tiene actitud con la magia nula y viento

-¿Nula?

-Si es magia personal, ella suele usar [Boost] para mejorar sus habilidades físicas mientras usa la magia de viento para aumentar el como de su katana

-Esa es una buena combinación

-Gracias

Respondió en un tono feliz Shirayuki

Cuando llegamos a la posada después de entregar los cuernos de oso y obtener la recompensa además de entregar el carruaje empezaron los estudios

Micah nos dio permiso de estudiar en el comedor

Las matemáticas no fueron un problema, de hecho al parecer estaba más allá de los conocimientos de Cecilia-sensei y Shirayuki-sensei

Y fue en lo único que destaque lo demás era lo esperado, no conocia nada más allá de lo que me dijeron

Restia-sensei me explicó sobre las actitudes, habían 7 elementos básicos

Fuego, Agua, Viento, Tierra, Luz o sagrada, Oscuridad o de invocación y Nula o personal

Me explicó en detalle cada una, había hechizos desde categoría baja hasta alta un ejemplo serían los ataques de cuchillas de viento de Shirayuki que sigan catalogados como magia intermedia o la jabalina de luz de Cecilia

Así inicio el curso intensivo para que Ren dejé de ser un completo Idiota cortesía de Micah

Fin del Capítulo


End file.
